At The Last
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: "Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu..."  Fic collab with 'Muthiamomogi'. Don't Like Don't Read  RnR...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : At The Last**

**Author : BlueBlackButterfly ft Muthiamomogi**

**Length : 4k+, Oneshot**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complete**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Boys Love, Death Chara. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy reading~~**

Pagi datang menjelang, matahari sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi, membagikan apa yang dimilikinya untuk manusia. Tumbuhan yang bernafas mengeluarkan udara sejuk nan segar, memulai aktivitas di pagi ini adalah pilihan yang sangat patut dicoba, di sebuah rumah-Namikaze Mansion lebih tepatnya, cahaya menyeruak masuk ke kamar seorang pemuda, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa pagi ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan mendengkur di tempat tidur dan bergelung dengan selimut. Seorang pemuda yang merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang terus mencoba untuk menerobos lapisan kelopak matanya akhirnya terbangun, membuka replika laut yang terbingkai indah dimatanya. Kelereng_ sapphire_ itu beberapa kali mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan dengan cahaya matahari yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya, menggeliat pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengacak pelan rambut berwarna kuning cerah miliknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, menjernihkan pikirannya yang sebelumnya terisi dengan bunga tidur. Selang lima menit remaja yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi segar, setidaknya tidak sekusut ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi, melirik jam berbentuk jeruk yang duduk manis di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Masih jam setengah tujuh dan dia sudah bangun? Hebat sekali, Namikaze Naruto. Dan seketika dia teringat dengan janji dengan kekasihnya, si remaja dingin pemilik kelereng _onyx _yang sekelam malam itu. Mereka berencana mengunjungi Konoha Park yang baru saja diresmikan dua hari kemarin, ingin menikmati sejuknya taman yang tersembunyi dibalik dedaunan hijau.

"Teme akan menjemputku jam delapan 'kan? Ini masih jam setengah tujuh jadi lebih baik aku mandi dan sarapan dulu." ujar Naruto sendiri sembari berjalan menuju ruang makan, sesampainya disana ia melihat ada tiga orang yang menempati kursi makan. Ayahnya-Namikaze Minato selaku kepala keluarga, ibunya-Uzumaki Kushina, dan terakhir kakak lelakinya-Namikaze Kyuubi. Mereka terlihat menunggu seseorang-dan tentu saja yang ditunggu itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menuruni tangga menuju kursi makannya yang terletak disebelah Kyuubi,

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto? Dan dengan kesadaran diri sendiri? Tumben sekali, aku baru saja ingin ke kamarmu dengan membawa seember air untuk membangunkanmu." ucap Kyuubi diikuti seringainya, senang sekali rasanya membuat adik lelakinya ini naik pitam.

"Diam kau, Kyuubi! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sasuke. Ingin mempersiapkan diri lebih awal. Kau sendiri? Pergi dengan Itachi 'kan hari minggu ini? aku tahu, Kyuubi, kau pun ada janji dengannya 'kan? Ohya, kalian ingin pergi ke Uchiha Mansion 'kan? Mau berbuat apa? Hayo~ mau masuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ya? Ingat, kau masih kuliah, Kyuu, jangan berbuat macam-macam." terdengar nada jahil didalam racauannya barusan, memang ia ingin menjahili kakaknya ini, tawanya tak tertahan ketika melihat serpihan rona merah menghampar di wajah kakaknya.

"Si-sialan kau, Naruto! Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas. Ia yang memaksaku untuk mengerjakan bersama dirumahnya. Dan hei-kemana arah pikiranmu itu? Kenapa berpikr seperti itu? Oh, itu harusnya untukmu dan Sasuke yang ingin pergi ke Konoha Park, Naruto, siapa tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu denganya dibalik semak-semak Konoha Park." kemenangan telak diraih oleh Kyuubi yang tertawa puas melihat permukaan wajah adiknya merah merona dan tertunduk. Kyuubi memulai makannya setelah memukul kepala adiknya dengan sendok dan dibalas dengan memukul Kyuubi dengan piring miliknya yang belum terisi apa pun, dan dibalas dengan sentilan dari Kyuubi di telinga Naruto. Oh, sepertinya kendala kecil seperti ini sudah biasa menghiasi pagi di kediaman Namikaze. Justru melewati pagi terasa aneh tanpa aksi baku-hantam seperti ini.

"Kau betul-betul ada janji dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Kushina lembut. Matanya menatap teduh pada anaknya-oh, bukan hanya pada anaknya, namun pada semua orang. Namun berhati-hatilah jika wanita cantik ini sedang dalam kondisi _mood dow_n, _warewolf_ yang sedang bertransformasi pun terihat lebih kalem darinya. Derai halus berwarna merah miliknya tergerai indah. Begitu anggun wanita keturunan Uzumaki ini.

"Iya_, Kaasan,_ di Konoha Park yang baru beberapa hari kemarin diresmikan itu. Jam delapan nanti dia menjemputku kesini, kami berniat jalan kaki ke tempat itu." jelas Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khas Namikaze pada ibunya yang sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya aksi saling pukul sudah selesai, meninggalkan _deathglare_ yang tak henti-hentinya mereka lemparkan pada masing masing lawan.

"Dan kau, Kyuubi, benar kata Naruto kau ada janji dengan Itachi?"giliran Minato yang bertanya. Kyuubi menghentikan aksinya dan menatap _sapphire_ milik ayahnya.

"Ya, dia juga menjemputku nanti." singkat, ia tak ingin ditanya lebih jauh lagi . _Its secret!_

Mengerti jika anaknya tak ingin ditanya lebih jauh, Minato memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan melanjutkan makannya. Acara sarapan pagi pun berlangsung dengan hening-karena mana mungkin mereka bicara ketika makan? Setelah selesai kepala keluarga Namikaze itu berangkat ke kantornya-Namikaze Coorporation setelah sebelumnya mencium kening istrinya-dan dibalas dengan kecupan pipi dari si wanita Uzumaki itu, dan menepuk bahu kedua putranya.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Kenapa kalian berdua masih saja saling melempar _deathglare _seperti itu?" tanya Kushina heran melihat kedua putranya berpandangan dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh-lagi. Suasana pagi yang harusnya segar menjadi panas seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa,_ Kaasan,_ hanya ucapan selamat pagi." kata Kyuubi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Mungkin membunuh waktu menunggu Itachi akan menjemputnya. Naruto pun ikut beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dan juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya, membereskan piring-piring di meja.

"What? Mandi, _Kaasan,_ sudah jam tujuh, satu jam lagi Teme akan menjemputku," jawab Naruto sambil berlalu dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Kushina hanya menganggukan kepala atas jawaban yang diberikan anaknya itu dan melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Sesampainya Naruto di kamar miliknya, ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir dibangkunya dan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di seberang tempat tidurnya, selang tiga puluh menit ia keluar dengan selembar handuk terlilit dipinggangnya, tetesan air jatuh dari rambut menuju lekukan lehernya, aroma _citrus _menguar dari tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, memilih baju apa yang akan dipakainya untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Setelah mengacak-acak isi lemarinya, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kaos berwarna putih polos dengan balutan jaket tipis berwarna jingga cerah dan celana_ jeans_ berwarna biru gelap. Melihat jaket berwarna jingga itu ia teringat pada seseorang yang menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar orang yang ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke, jaket yang dipegangnya ini merupakan pemberian dari kekasihnya itu, mengingat itu membuatnya menerbitkan senyuman lembut diwajahnya. Namun seketika senyuman itu luntur, ia merasa sesak, perasaannya tidak enak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya tapi dia tak tahu apa itu, seperti ada yang mencoba menusuk jantungnya, tak enak, Naruto tak mau merasakan perasaan ini, rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, seperti ada bagian dari hatinya yang diambil secara paksa, ada bagian yang hilang. Tidak mau memikirkan perasaan itu, Naruto mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak mengenakkan.

"Ini... kenapa?" tanyanya sembari meremas dada kirinya, sambil terus mencoba menahan perasaan tak enak yang menjalar, ternyata rasa tak mengenakkan itu masihlah belum hilang. Dia terus mencoba mengendalikannya. Namun perasaan tak mengenakkan ini tak kunjung pergi dari batinnya. Tiba-tiba teringat lagi dengan Sasuke, perasaannya ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda_ raven _itu, memeluknya dengan erat, mencium pipinya dengan lembut, setidaknya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sasuke masih ada untuknya. Sambil terus mencoba melupakan perasaan tak enak itu, ia melirik jam, sudah jam tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit. Lima belas menit lagi Sasuke akan datang, ya, Sasuke akan datang untuknya.

Dan lima belas menit terasa merangkak lambat untuknya, perasaan buruk yang sudah mencoba ia lupakan itu kini belum juga hilang. Hingga akhirnya penderitaan itu terasa berujung, bel Namikaze Mansion berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang dan menekannya. Dengan berlari ia membuka pintu dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan perasaan lega ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari pemuda dingin itu. Namun ada yang aneh, pelukan yang biasanya selalu bisa menenangkannya itu kini terasa hampa, dingin, dan tanpa perasaan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dobe." bisiknya di telinga Naruto sambil menciumi helai rambut Naruto, menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto tersenyum, mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan yang membuatnya terus resah sedari tadi. Sudahlah, toh, Sasuke sudah ada di sini untuknya. Segera ia menggamit lengan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Konoha Park.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke!" ucapnya semangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul nan getir.

Sesampainya di sana mereka berdua langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang begitu mempesona, hamparan rumput hijau terpangkas rapi membentang luas sejauh mata memandang, disekeliling terdapat semak belukar yang membatasi daerah itu, terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain dan keluarga yang mengawasi anak-anak itu. Dan di sebelah selatan terdapat berbagai burung Merpati berwarna putih seputih kapas, membentangkan sayap-sayap bersihnya, hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan lain, sesekali turun untuk menikmati biji-bijian yang disuguhkan oleh anak-anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa yang terpesona akan keindahannya. Naruto melihat hal itu dengan mata berbinar, menarik lengan Sasuke mendekat ke daerah yang dihinggapi oleh burung-burung surga itu. Meminta segenggam biji-bijian dari seorang anak kecil yang membawa sekantong penuh berisi biji-bijian, mencoba memberikannya pada Merpati yang dekat dari jangkauannya, tertawa geli ketika merpati itu mematuk-matuk tangannya yang berisi biji-bijian itu. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandanginya, senyum pedih kembali terlukis melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat terlalui, tak terasa matahari sudah mulai mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barak, membiaskan cahaya kuning kemerah-merahan yang sangat menawan. Dan sepertinya Naruto tak menyadari bahwa hari mulai petang.

"Dobe, sudah terlampau sore, taburkan biji-bijian yang ada di tanganmu itu dan biarkan mereka memakannya sendiri," saran Sasuke. Setelah memberi makan Merpati tadi pagi, mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman, sesekali berhenti di beberapa kedai yang membuka stand disana, dan Naruto merengek untuk kembali ke taman bagian selatan ini lagi.

"Uh baiklah," ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya itu-seolah mengundang sasuke untuk mengecup pipinya itu, menaburkan biji-bijian yang ada digenggaman tangannya, perasaan tak enak yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya sudah mulai hilang-tak sepenuhnya hilang dan tetap berbekas, sekali lagi Naruto mencoba mengesampingkannya. Mereka pun berjalan pulang ke Namikaze Mansion.

Jalur jalan kaki di Konoha begitu padat sore ini, Naruto yang sesekali melihat barang-barang di etalase toko tak melihat jika Sasuke sudah berjalan lurus didepannya, tenggelam dikerumunan pejalan kaki yang lain. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto yang sadar jika tak ada Sasuke di sampingnya, perasaannya kembali kalut, perasaan tak enak itu lagi-lagi menggerogoti batinnya, dengan tergesa ia mencari Sasuke, menoleh ke sekeliling berharap ia menemukan sosok berambut melawan gravitasi berwarna hitam malam itu, namun bukan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat dalam matanya, justru malah sekelebat rambut merah yang terlihat. Dia menghampiri Gaara, sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri-ia pernah bicara ingin memiliki kakak yang lebih waras. Gaara yang dihampiri pun terlihat kaget.

"Nar-"

"Kau lihat Sasuke, Gaara?" tanya Naruto panik, Gaara yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit heran, ketika ingin membuka mulut-menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Naruto lagi lagi mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Tak melihatnya ya? Oh yasudah, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa lagi, Gaara!" tidak mengindahkan Gaara yang ingin kembali bicara, Naruto langsung melesat kedalam kerumunan pejalan kaki. Meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung.

'Sasuke? Bukannya dia sudah... aku salah dengar, mungkin?' Gaara membatin. Melanjutkan langkahnya ke Uchiha Mansion.

Naruto terus mencari keberadaan orang yang ia cintai itu di antara pejalan kaki kala sore itu. Peluh mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, terus berlari berusaha menemukan Sasuke. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia melihat sekelebat bayangan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, dengan nafas tersengal ia berlari mendekati pemuda-yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke, mencoba menggapai tangannya dan ketika tangan pucat itu berada dalam genggamannya-Naruto langsung memeluknya dari belakang, berharap perasaannya segera tenang.

"Sasu... Sasu... Sasu..." berkali-kali Naruto merapalkan nama Sasuke, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai melebihi segalanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menghapus peluh diwajah Naruto dengan lembut, menyingkap poni Naruto yang hampir menutupi _sapphire_ yang selalu ia puja itu, mengusap punggung Naruto untuk mencoba menenangkan pemuda bermata biru itu.

"A-aku mencarimu, Sasuke." entah kemana sebutan 'Teme-Dobe' yang selalu mereka gunakan. Naruto memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin, mencoba , mencari kehangatan-dan sekali lagi, tak didapatkannya.

"Aku tetap berjalan, kau saja yang bodoh, malah berdiam ditempat untuk melihat benda-benda apalah itu..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil pelan dahi Naruto-dan normalnya Naruto akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke itu dengan lebih brutal, namun yang terjadi ia justru tertawa pelan. Entah, emosi _negative_-nya seperti menguap hari ini.

"Ayo pulang, Teme! Asal kau tau, berlari tanpa berhenti dan tanpa tujuan itu melelahkan, kau terlalu cepat tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang ini," ucap Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. Berjalan ditengah petang yang menguasai langit.

Sesampainya di Namikaze Mansion Naruto langung merebahkan diri di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Melirik sekelilingnya, keadaan Namikaze Mansion sunyi, mungkin ibunya sedang pergi belanja kebutuhan, ayahnya belum pulang kantor, dan kakak lelakinya masih di Uchiha Mansion, setidaknya hanya kemungkinan itu yang bisa diperhitungkan oleh Naruto, sejenak mencoba menutup kelopak matanya. Sedang Sasuke, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri, mendapatkan sudut paling tepat untuk melihat wajah malaikat pirangnya itu, memperhatikan wajah yang diliputi kelelahan, mengagumi betapa indahnya manusia keturunan Namikaze ini, mengamatinya dengan rinci tanpa terlewat satu apapun. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam karena kelelahan. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan begitu _intens, _ Naruto mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan risih juga dilihat seperti itu. Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman,

"Err... Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto gugup-pasalnya, _onyx_ hitam itu tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, Naruto segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memberikan tempat kosong bagi Sasuke disampingnya. Sasuke pun duduk di tempat itu-dan tanpa alih-alih langsung memeluk erat Naruto, memeluk seakan untuk melepaskan sesuatu. Dan Naruto merasakannya, ada sesuatu yang perlahan menghilang dari pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini-tapi apa? Apa yang hilang? Apa? Kenapa perasaan tak enak itu tak kunjung hilang justru bertambah seiring waktu yang terlewat? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Sasuke tampak berbeda hari ini? Kenapa pelukannya tak sehangat biasanya? Berjuta-juta pertanyaan seolah melayang-layang didalam pikirannya, begitu banyak hingga ia tak sanggup untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada pemuda _onyx _ini. Membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam pikirannya, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, mengusap punggungnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perbatasan pundak dan leher milik Sasuke.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya.

"Iya? Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang memainkan helai rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat aksi memainkan rambut yang sedang dilakukan Naruto terhenti. Lama sudah kalimat itu tak hinggap ditelinganya, Sasuke lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukan perasaannya. Tidak dengan perkataan,

"Te-teme, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Tak biasanya..." tanya Naruto memberi jarak antar tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke agar ia bisa melihat kelereng _onyx_ hitam itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Ada yang salah?" sekarang malah Sasuke yang mulai memainkan helai pirang milik Naruto sambil sesekali menciumnya.

"Hehe... tidak. Hanya saja kau sedikit-no, banyak berubah hari ini."

"Hn? Iya kah? Entahlah." jawab Sasuke tak jelas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" memiringkan kepala-mencoba mencerna apa makna dari perkataan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Karena memang tak ada artinya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mengerti. Karena aku tak akan meaksamu untuk mengerti. Tak penting." ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Setelah itu, tak ada kata terucap. Perbuatan lebih menjanjikan dari perkataan.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka terusik dengan lantunan nada yang berasal dari ponsel Naruto yang ternyata tergeletak di dalam kamar miliknya. Ketika hendak berdiri-berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya, ia merasa tangan menarik tubuhnya-memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. Tak perlu ditanya siapa yang melakukannya. Jelas Sasuke, hanya ia dan Sasuke yang ada di tempat itu.

"Teme, ada apa? Ponselku berdering, biarkan aku mengangkatnya dulu," rayu Naruto. Namun Sasuke tetap tak mau melepaskannya,

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya membuat perasaan naruto kembali tak mengenakkan. Sasuke mengeratkan tangan yang melilit pinggan Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ditengah badai hatinya.

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu, ingatlah hal itu selalu. Jika nanti aku tak lagi ada disampingmu, jika nafas tak lagi bisa terhembus dari mulutku, jika aliran darahku tak lagi bisa mengalir dalam tubuhku, simpan cintamu untukku dalam pintu hatimu, kunci pintu itu dan jangan biarkan seorang pun mencoba memasukinya. Jika nanti kau mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, kau boleh menempatinya dalam hatimu, tapi tolong, jangan pernah buka pintu yang berisi cintamu untukku pada orang lain. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Naruto. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti Naruto yang kukenal. Karena senyummu adalah senyumku, bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, Naruto." Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil menutup mata. Menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto terperangah, pandangannya tak jelas kemana, mengabur karena air mata menggunung di pelupuk matanya, hanya menghitung detik hingga kristal bening itu jatuh. Suara ponsel yang terus berdering pun perlahan seakan menjauh dan semakin tak terdengar, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak tahu ada apa dengan sasuke hingga mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, dia tak tahu mengapa rasanya ada yang terus terkikis dari jiwa Sasuke ini. Dia tak tahu. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan _onyx_ dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu pun berair, sambil tersenyum hanya Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto, menciumnya dalam dan lembut, tak ada nafsu disetiap gerakan bibirnya, hanya melepaskan apa yang sedari dulu ia tahan. Naruto merasa air matanya makin deras, kenapa rasanya ciuman ini begitu pedih namun melegakan disaat yang sama? Kenapa rasanya ciuman ini yang terakhir dan tak lagi akan ia dapatkan? Kenapa?

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit mereka berciuman seperti itu, Sasuke melepaskannya, dan Naruto juga dengan enggan ikut melepaskannya. Melepaskan kehangatan yang sedari tadi ia cari-dan baru terasa ketika bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Sekarang, angkatlah panggilan itu." ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut pirang milik Naruto. Namun Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya-malah kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa hari ini begitu aneh? Aku merasa seolah aku kehilangan sesuatu. Dari sekian banyak pelukan hari ini, kenapa aku baru merasakan kehangatanmu sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau berkata seolah kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi? Jika nanti aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu? Heh, jangan bercanda, Sasuke! Kau yang terbaik untukku. Kau lah pemilik kunci hatiku. Aku tersenyum untukmu, Sasuke, tak ada dirimu maka tak akan ada lagi senyum yang terbit diwajahku. Kenapa, sasuke? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Dan kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti untuk mengalir?" Naruto terus bertanya ditengah derasnya air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Apa yang sedari tadi ia pendam tentang hari ini.

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab, ia diam sambil terus mengusap wajah Naruto basah karena peluh dan air mata. Ia diam bukan berarti ia tak ingin menjawab, ia ingin menjawab-tapi menjawab apa? Karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana semua ini. Semua ini sudah permainan takdir dan dia hanya boneka yang tak bisa berontak dari benang takdir yang mengikatnya. Naruto semakin gusar karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Angkatlah panggilan itu, Naruto. Siapa tahu penting." ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. Ia pun berdiri dan menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum itu lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya singkat. Untunglah Sasuke segera melepaskannya, karena Naruto tak menjamin ia tak akan menangis lagi bila ciuman itu tak segera dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Dengan langkai gontai ia berjalan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekali lagi tersenyum. Lega sekaligus pahit.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto menemukan ponselnya tergeletak dikamarnya. Deringannya sudah tak terdengar, mungkin karena terlalu lama ia tak mengangkat. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layar ponsel itu.

_**You have:**_

_**5 mised call**_

_**2 new message**_

Begitulah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, dan ternyata Sakura lah yang mengirim itu semua. Sakura, Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasnya sekaligus juga sahabatnya. Tak biasanya Sakura menelpon layaknya sedang meneror seperti ini. Segeralah ia membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

**-Naruto, angkat panggilan dariku!-**

Itu isi dari pesan singkat yang pertama, kembali ia membuka pesan yang lain.

**-C****epat angkat! Ini penting! Tentang Sasuke!-**

Dan pesan kedua sangat membingunkannya. Tentang Sasuke? Dia kenapa? Bukankah Sasuke sedari tadi ada bersamanya. Dan lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan berdering. Segeralah ia mengangkat panggilan-yang lagi-lagi dari Sakura.

/Ha-/

/NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Kemana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu sedari tadi, kau tahu?/

Suara Sakura membahana-dan ia yakin Sakura sedang berteriak disana.

/Maaf, maaf, tadi aku berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke sebelum mengangkat panggilan darimu./

/Hah? Sasuke? Jangan bercanda, Naruto, kau tau bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pagi ini. Aku bingung kenapa kau tak kunjung ke Uchiha Mansion, kau tak ingin melihat sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Hah?/

Ucapan sakura bagai petir menyambar liar di telinganya. Ini lelucon kan? Sakura pasti ingin mengajaknya bercanda. Jelas sasuke masih ada diruang tamu. Dan belum berselang sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

/Sakura, apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, Sasuke ada disini bersamaku, bahkan aku sempat menciumnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan darimu. Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Aku tak suka jika bercandamu seperti ini!/

/Bercanda? Untuk apa aku main-main dengan berita seperti ini, Naruto? Untuk apa? Kalau kau tak percaya datanglah ke Uchiha Mansion, semua keluargamu ada disini. Tolong percaya padaku, Naruto./

Disela ucapannya, Naruto menangkap dengan jelas tangisan Sakura. Apa itu semua benar? Sakura tak bercanda? Sasuke miliknya meninggal? Lalu siapa yang ada diruang tamu? Siapa yang tadi menciumnya? Siapa yang tadi bilang 'Aku mencintaimu'? Siapa yang tadi ia peluk? Siapa orang yang dengan beraninya menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Siapa? Sungguh tak lucu kalau ini hanya lelucon. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Kali ini datang dan langsung merusak semua perasaan bahagia yang tadi ia dapat. Ia harus memastikan hal ini. Ya, harus. Dengan berlari ia menuju ruang tamu dan apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sebuah sofa, televisi, tanpa makhluk hidup disekitarnya. Sendiri. Ia hanya sendiri. Tidak ada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan disana. Tidak ada kelereng onyx yang sedari tadi menatap hangat padanya. Tidak ada senyum lembut yang tadi terus ia lihat disini. Tak ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke disini.

Air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti mengalir, kini kembali deras membanjir, matanya tak henti mengerjap dan bergerak mencari. Mencari pemuda onyx itu. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke ada disini. Naruto ingin membawa Sasuke dan menunjukan pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke memang ada bersamanya. Namun tetap saja, berkali-kali matanya mengerjap, tak ada apapun disana. Kemunculan Sasuke disini-tadi, seolah ilusi. Dan ilusi selamanya hanya ilusi, tak nyata.

Dengan pandangan mengabur ia pegi ke Uchiha Mansion. Memastikan. Memastikan bahwa Sasuke masih bernafas. Sasuke masih hidup. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Tidak! Langkahnya berpacu dengan kencang, tak diindahkannya cibiran orang yang ia tabrak ketika berlari. Hngga ia sampai di Uchiha Mansion, langkahnya terhenti. Mematung. Apa ini? Kenapa banyak ucapan berbela sungkawa seperti ini? Kenapa semua memakai baju serba hitam? Kenapa tak ada senyum yang terbit di wajah orang-orang yang datang ke Uchiha Mansion ini? Kenapa? dan kenapa ia melihat Itachi memberikan seyuman penuh keterpaksaan? Kenapa? yang diucapkan Sakura tadi hanya bercanda kan? Kristal bening kembali tercipta dari matanya. Dengan berlari ia menghampiri Itachi-kakak Sasuke untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Itachi yang melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya hanya memmberikan senyum-yang kali ini lebih memaksakan.

"Itachi-nii, ini ada apa? Kenapa mereka semua berwajah seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Naruto kalut disela nafas yang tersengal juga dengan air mata yang terus tumpah. Itachi tak segera menjawab, ia memandangi Naruto-pemuda yang mirip dengan pemuda yang dicintainya-Kyuubi dan juga orang yang paling dicintai adiknya-Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii! Kenapa? Ayo jawab aku!" ujar Naruto sambil memegang kerah baju Itachi.

"Naruto, Sasuke meni-"

"Bohong! Kalian pasti ingin mengerjaiku 'kan? Sakura juga! Heh, siapa yang percaya dengan lelucon menjijikan seperti ini? Apa Itachi-nii tak tahu bahwa hari ini Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Dia menemaniku ke taman, memelukku, menciumku, dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku. Jangan bercanda, Itachi-nii!" geram Naruto. Itachi yang tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto hendak meluruskan semuanya-namun suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Biarkan dia melihatnya sendiri, Itachi, percuma kau menjelaskan padanya." Naruto dan Itachi menoleh-menemukan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi, apa maksud-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Kyuubi menarik tangannya-membawa Naruto ke dalam ruang utama dari Uchiha Mansion. Dan pemandangan menyesakkan kembali mengoyak perasaanya. Hatinya bagai teriris tak berbentuk ketika melihat sebuah peti mati tergeletak di ruangan luas itu. Dan jiwanya bagai hancur menjadi serpihan debu ketika melihat siapa yang terkurung dalam peti mati itu. Itu Sasuke. Orang yang tadi memeluknya, yang tadi menciumnya, orang yang tadi bersamanya. Apa ini? Apa Tuhan hendak mempermainkannya? Apa Tuhan memang senang mempermainkan hidupnya? Dengan langkah tertatih-karena lemas ia menghampiri tubuh tanpa nyawa milik orang yang paling dicintainya. Air mata yang sedari tadi tak berhenti itu kini mengalir lebih deras. Menjelaskan betapa hancurnya perasaan pemuda itu.

"Sas, Sasuke, ayo bangun.." ucapnya pelan sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh itu. Tak ada jawaban. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut orang yang ada di dalam peti mati itu.

"Hei, Sasuke, ayo bangun, buka kelopak matamu itu, aku ingin melihat kilau lembut onyx-mu itu. Ayo perlihatkan padaku." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kelopak mata Sasuke.

"kau benar-benar pergi, Sasuke? Jadi ini kah jawaban dari semua perasaan tak enak yang selalu menjalar di pikiranku? Jadi ini kah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku tadi? Ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke. Dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang menjuntai dari balik punggung tangan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia mengambilnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berwarna putih perak dengan liontin rubah berekor sembilan terukit dengan indah. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging diwajahnya yang penuh akan peluh dan air mata.

"Untukku, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil mengusap liontin itu. Dan tentu saja dijawab hening.

"Bagus sekali. Terimakasih." ucap Naruto sembari mengecup pipi pucat Sasuke. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah kemudian sedikit menjauh dari situ setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir Sasuke-untuk yang terakhir kali, dan butuh usaha keras untuk mencegah air matanya untuk tak mengalir kembali. Dia melihat Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukan Rock Lee-kekasih dari Sakura. Pandangannya kembali tertumbuk pada Sasuke yang tak menampilkan kilau onyx nya itu. Pandangannya kosong. Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya menatap miris pada adiknya. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Kyuubi menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan-yang sepertinya tak sanggup menahan air mata melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"jelaskan padaku, kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Itachi? Kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti ini?" ujar Kyuubi yang membalas genggaman Itachi.

"menurut polisi-dari keterangan beberapa saksi, ini murni kecelakaan, Kyuubi, Sasuke tergesa menyebrang jalan ketika keluar dari suatu toko hingga ia tak lihat ada truk bermuatan yang melintas di sana. Dan, yah, setelahnya bisa kau tebak sendiri.."

"aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup Naruto setelah ini, Itachi.." ujar Kyuubi yang masih memandang wajah adiknya. Dan raut wajahnya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat air muka Naruto setelah menutup mata. Senyum lembut terlukis diwajahnya yang memiliki tiga garis dikedua sisinya, Kyuubi melihat Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada kalung yang dipegangnya itu. Dan Kyuubi menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto sudah menerima semua keadaanya. Kyuubi tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak menyimpulkan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"Setidaknya Sasuke dapat lebih tenang sekarang. Aku yakin itu." Tambah Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan senyum lembutnya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk setujuh.

**END**

Thanks to my Imouto a.k.a **Muthiamomogi. **Akhirnya fic ini dipublis ,Imouto. *Pyuk…pyuk… pyuk… Muthia*

Maaf nee ngedit lagi, gak bilang-bilang imouto….

Seperti biasa,.

.

.

.

Repyu please….


End file.
